This invention relates to a beachfront wave energy dissipation structure.
Shoreline erosion caused by wave action is a major problem, especially when unusually high water levels accentuate the problem.
In the prior art, many different structures have been used to attempt to minimize shoreline erosion, with varying degrees of success. Many structures have been quite ineffective, while others have been effective but very expensive.
Rigid structures which the waves hit squarely usually cannot cope with the pounding of waves on a long-term basis. It is therefore desireable to create a structure which gradually absorbs the energy of an incoming wave throughout the structure rather than repelling it as with a vertical impermeable surface, i.e. a wall.